Magic
'''Magic '''in Candle Cove works differently than in most media. Only a very few people living in Candle Cove are capable of practicing it, but everyone from the Abysmal Kingdom, or descended from people from the Abysmal Kingdom, are capable. Anyone capable of magic is born with a natural ability that only he/she has. These abilities are related to a certain type of magic that the person is aligned with. A person's magic alignment determines the only kind of magic he/she is able to use. However, a person is not limited to use its only birth magic skill: they can learn to use other abilities, but only those related with their alignment. By this same condition, two people with opposed alignments usually have abilities that counteract one another. There hasn't been any confirmed human nor Abyssian able to control more than one alignment, but this kind of magicians would be called Lords of magic, in the case that one was born at some point. Also, there are some alignment-nuetral spells that people of any allignment can learn. It is possible for a person gifted with magic skills to transmit their powers to other people, creatures or even inanimate objetcs. For this reason is that there exist magical masks (such as the one that CopyCat would have used to shapeshift), magical pets or beasts (like the rainbow raven of the Banana King) and magic inheritances between generations (none confirmed yet). However, magic-transfering brings certain consequences: *Once that a magician has given his/her powers to other person, s/he permanently loses his/her powers. This is why some wait until they are in their deathbed to transfer powers. *A magician can only transfer its own alignment and its own birth given power. If the person gifted with the powers wants to use new abilities, they will have to learn them first. *One magician can only gift one person/animal/object. *If a person waives their powers after being gifted with them, the powers will be lost forever. *For a magic-transfering to happen, an specific ritual has to be done first. The Alignments There are ten alignments that magic alligns with, represented by the Magic Alignments Circle. Characters *Red Mary is aligned with fire magic. *The Skin-Taker is aligned with death magic. *Horace's magic is aligned with summoning. *Some believe Auburn may be aligned with wind magic *Some believe the Earl of Wax may be aligned with dark magic or water magic, but this is highly unlikely since he does not seem to have any abilities, and him appearing as a silhouette is most likely symbolic (or cheap) rather than magic. Also, early concepts reveal that the Earl of Wax was originally going to persecute those aligned with magic instead of pirates. *Talapio is a spider aligned with light magic. Trivia *The Magic Alignments Circle is used as a placement chart: When a ceremony or spell requiring people aligned with all ten allignments is performed, the participants must postition themselves based on the circle. *Being aligned with magic can communicate with eachother using a method similiar to telepathy. *It is unofficial whether or not a parent's alignment affects their child's alignment. *Magic seems to have an influence on a person's personality. Horace, for example, seems to depend on others he has summoned. Red Mary is a pyromaniac, and has a fiery temper. The Skin-Taker seems to believe being dead is just a different version of being alive. *Behind the scenes it was revealed that in the show there was going to be a spell discovered that required a person from each alignment and could only be used once every one hundred and thirty years. The spell was the only way to kill someone from the Abysmal Kingdom. It is believed the characters were going to use it to destroy Red Mary, and that the Skin-Taker and Horace Horrible were going to be amung those participating in the ceremony. However, this was going to be the plot for season three, which of course was cancelled. *The colors for life and death were mistaken by fans to be reversed, but in Asia, white represents death, while in ancient Egypt, Black represented fertile soil and life. This was done on purpose, because the development team wanted it to be the opposite of what one would expect while still making sense. *Each alignment in the circle is across from their opposite. *Magic was described in detail in The Fascinating Creatures of the Abysmal Kingdom. Category:Show